A requirement has long existed for traffic markers which can be quickly installed and removed in such a way as to visually delineate temporary path for vehicles. Along certain thoroughfares or at certain crossroads, during certain periods such as early morning and late afternoon rush hours, traffic must be temporarily channeled in a particular pattern to avoid bottlenecks. For instance, more lanes may be dedicated to the traffic going in one particular direction than the opposite traffic. Left turns cutting through cross traffic lanes may have to be temporarily blocked. These procedures are particularly necessary in the vicinity of sports arenas and other large congregating sites in order to regulate pre and post event traffic. Although these traffic patterns are created for short periods of time, often not exceeding a couple of hours, they tend to be repetitive and must be recreated every day or every time a stadium or other public site draws a large crowd.
There is thus created a need for a traffic delineating device which can rapidly be installed and removed on a periodic and repetitive basis. The device must be able to withstand very heavy vehicular traffic. Several types of modifiable traffic lane markers have been offered in the past. Typical of those are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,415, Byrd, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,818, Boone. These designs require that permanent base unit be installed above ground where they are soon damaged by the repetitive impact of high speed vehicle wheels. These bases also creates traffic hazard, and can cause damage to tires and rims.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,133, De Korte, discloses a type of moveable marker which does not necessitate an above ground permanent structure. However, the depth of the dug hole makes it very difficult to clean as gravels and roadway litter may accumulate into it. Furthermore, the shape of the inserted part of the post supporting base makes it awkward to install.